


Warm and Comfy With You

by cinnamontoffee



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, fluff that's the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoffee/pseuds/cinnamontoffee
Summary: Yuri and Judith's lazy morning in bed.
Relationships: Judith/Yuri Lowell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Warm and Comfy With You

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, a third Yuri/Judith within nearly 6 months? It's more likely than you think. I felt I hurt them enough with my past two fics of them so why not let them relax. They are so criminally underrated that it hurts.

The beams of early sunlight hit Yuri's face as it forced him awake. He yawned and tried to make sense of his surroundings. Before being able to shift, he registered a weight on his body. Judith was holding onto him in her sleep, head tucked into the crook of his neck and legs intertwined with his. She breathed lightly, with her breaths tickling his neck. Yuri smiled, clearing her face of blue restless hair that attempted to conceal it. He lightly pressed butterfly kisses all over her head, careful to not wake her up. After what felt to be the eighth kiss, a tiny smirk adorned Judy's face as she stirred, attempting to hide.

"I know you're up, can't trick me." The vigilante commented softly, slowly tracing her left antenna with his finger, and watching as her body shivered underneath their blanket.

"Aw, you're no fun." Judith replied sleepily, cracking her eyes halfway open, enough to look at her lover and pout playfully.

"Good morning to you too." Yuri soaked into the warmth of the krityan's body as he sat up after pressing another kiss onto her head, Judith following suit in the change of position. It was their first time in three weeks that they had been free for a day, and the couple wanted to take advantage of their lazy day.

"We should get up for breakfast soon." Judy yawned before shifting her weight back onto Yuri.

"I'll make us pancakes, but later," the vigilante yawned as the two sank back into their originally horizontal position, "for now, let's stay in bed, haven't felt this comfy in a long while."

"I'm looking forward to that, but I'm also looking forward to morning cuddles." Judith smiled as she followed suit, returning to affectionately clinging onto him. The pair held each other under soft blankets as sleep threatened to overtake them, eventually snatching them into blissful slumber as the sun continued to rise.


End file.
